dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/SEASON IV Guessings
4th fight in, I already have SEASON IV Planned. Here are some hints... Onepunchman.logo.png|combatants: 1 SenzoKuyouTitle.png|combatants: 1 587bbac58e5b4.jpg|combatants: 3 RWBY_logo_red.png|combatants: 2 581bb3c6b4ebb.png|combatants: 6 JoJoEnglish.png|combatants: 3 Elsword_logo.jpg|combatants: 2 Magic-The-Gathering-logo-800x279.png|combatants: 1 BlazBlue_Logo.png|combatants: 3 Tsukihime_logo.png|combatants: 1 Fate_Grand_Order_logo.png|combatants: Street_Fighter_Logo.png|combatants: 1 KirbyLogo.png|combatants: 1 logo.png|combatants: 1 Melty_blood_logo.png|combatants: 1 Marvel-Logo-3.png|combatants: 1 Star_Fox_series_logo.png|combatants: 1 kof2006-white-logo.png|combatants: 1 flat,800x800,075,f.u4.jpg|combatants: 1 Hoihoi-san.jpg|combatants: 1 WonderfulWorld_logo_cut.png|combatants: 1 Animal_Crossing_Logo.png|combatants: 1 h-104_59030_bokunatulogo400.jpg|combatants: 1 Doctor Who logo.png|combatants: 1 Digi.png|combatants: 2 Pokemon-logo.jpg|combatants: 1 Senkin.png|combatants: 1 1. Watchdog Man (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs ??? Bipedal Dog heroes! Hint 1: Shiba Inu costume vs legit bipedal dog. Hint 2: Anyone up for Power Instinct? Hint 3: Watchdog Man can fight a Demon Level threat on his own. HE, fought one! ---- 2. Baiken vs Raven Samurai ladies kick some ass! ---- 3. Cait & Sith vs A. Phex Brothers Kids play with twin killers! ---- 4. Victini vs Deltamon Another Poke/Digi rivalry, this time, with miraculous results! ---- 5. Neco-Arc vs Zwei Lolcat vs Faildog. We dine in hell. ---- 6. Bravo (CHAOS CODE) vs El Fuerte (STREET FIGHTER) IRON CHEF DBx! ---- 7. Rocket Raccoon vs Wolf O'Donnell Thought the Star Wars Original Trilogy is better? The Prequels are better. NOT AN OPINION. ---- 8. Rena vs ??? Two gals in green test their meddle of the Earth! Hint 1: Archer vs Terramancer Hint 2: I wonder if Korea has any original card games... Hint 3: She now has Blue Mana. Hint 4: If the Gatewatch survives, the next Plane of location has Pirates & DINOSAURS!!! OH SHIT! Hint 5: Disregard hint 3, she only had it while in Amonkhet in the Luxa. ---- 9. ??? vs ??? Ragna: Kids sh- OH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??? Hint 1: Three Souls vs relevance to Cthulhu. Hint 2: I didn't know the relative of Cthulhu is a Majo Shoujo... Hint 3: One franchise that has no more sequels vs one with one in the works so it won't be forgotten. Hint 4: ???2: How do you break the hearts in your eyes, hmm? ???1: You're out of your damn mind! You live with the Elder Gods! THEY TRANSCEND EVEN AMATERASU!!! Hint 5: What kind of name is Sena, and WTF kind of name is based on H.P. Lovecraft?!?! ---- 10. ??? vs ??? Sorry guys, this had to happen. Hint 1: Runaway vs 30 days of a summer month. Hint 2: They have a new family in the form of animals, he still has one. Hint 3: Nintendo is the plagiarist this time. Hint 4: He/She made an appearance in Sm4sh. He goes on adventures throughout a 30 day summer vacation... Hint 5: Animal Crossing vs Boku no Natsuyasumi. ---- 11. Rose vs Guido Mista Gunners that have unique qualities... Hint 1: Korea vs Noshii Hint 2: Elsword vs JoJo. Hint 3: 4 is nothing. Death is eternal. Hint 4: His Stands RIDE on shells dammit. ---- 12. ??? vs ??? Suped up versions of Zako Characters. Hint 1: One of the most famous Nintendo characters vs Crayola on fire. Hint 2: Spear vs Tracksuit Badassery Hint 3: Kirby vs Rakugaki Showtime. Hint 4: One is an ally of an old DBX opponent. The other is made by the people responsible for GUNSTAR HEROES. Hint 5: Nintendo vs Treasure. ---- 13. Shiki Nanaya vs ??? Knife Fight! Hint 1: NASUVERSE FIGHT! Hint 2: Both have alternate Personas (One isn't truly of his foster family, and the other is considered a he in real life.) Hint 3: Nanaya joins the Grand Order... With a cute/hot daggermistress. Hint 4: It's NOT the version from Fate/strange fake. FAR from it. Hint 5: Do ALL well known figures in mythology HAVE to be a woman, OR A Loli?! ---- 14. ??? vs ??? Sorry Squirrel Girl, you've been replaced... Hint 1: Tonfas. Man's worst enemy. Hint 2: One is a squirrel, the other is her true rival. Hint 3: Both are ASW Fighters. Hint 4: Thought BlazBlue's Smasher with underbust was badass? Chaos Code's Tonfa user strikes harder! ---- 15. ??? vs ??? Two hi-tech ninjas fight to determine the fate of Fighting Games! Hint 1: Awesome fighter vs Shitty fighter. Hint 2: I didn't know KOF 2006 was real, AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT FUCKED UP THE SERIES FOREVER!!! Hint 3: Nerdy Tech Geek vs Badass Kunoichi in Purple. Hint 4: Her franchise has the number 2006 after years for her series were omitted. She is an orphan who chose to side with the badguys despite not knowing this. Hint 5: Does anyone know that this ninja has the same name as a Main Heroine fro a Key Visual Novel? And does anyone want a Blonde ninja working as a Spy to be her Waifu? I wouldn't. ---- 16. ??? vs ??? I wonder what 20XX equals in Gensokyo standards... Hint 1: She demolishes pests for a living. She IS one. Hint 2: She has a myriad of weapons, and a sweet super suit. She only needs one weapon... Hint 3: She is a customizable toy. She wants to crush her head. Hint 4: I remember doing a fight with her on OMM Fanon wiki. She was betrayed in Impossible Spell Card. ---- 17. ??? vs Kudlak-SIN (CHAOS CODE) BLOOD OCEAN. Hint 1: Blood & Flesh Magic vs a monster with Zombie resurrection. Hint 2: She is the biggest cusser ever out of a Kid. Hint 3: BLOOD SCYTHE! (And no, it isn't Naoto.) Hint 4: She is the same age as Danny Fenton when he got his powers... ---- 18. The 12th Doctor vs Axl Low Time will STOP for all... Hint 1: He is a fighting game character. Hint 2: Remember DBx: Yuki Terumi vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR)? Hint 3: Both are rock artists. ---- 19. Mu no. 12 vs ??? A god-killer fights someone more powerful than a god... Hint 1: Noel was mortified by her, and he deletes a friggen world. Hint 2: She is Number 12. He is the Envoy of the End. Hint 3: He is a High-Ranking Royal Knight, originally from the first movie of his verse. Hint 4: He is the embodiment of the end of the Digital World. ---- 20 (FINAL). ??? vs ??? An UBER-Popular franchise takes on one that just got announced for an Anime Adoptation Hint 1: Hirohiko vs Takashi. Hint 2: Villain vs Hero. ---- I'll add hints later... Category:Blog posts